SEQUEL MINJAE TWO HEART
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHAP.1] Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah membeku untuk mu. Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk kedua kalinya. This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS". Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

"**SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan ketika kau meminta orang yang telah kau sia – sia kan untuk kembali bersama mu. Hati terluka belum siap untuk mendapatkan luka lebih dalam lagi. Dan hati ku sudah membeku untuk mu. ****Sudah cukup aku mencintai mu hanya sekali, tidak ingin aku mencintai mu untuk kedua kalinya. ****This is "SEQUEL OF MINJAE TWO HEARTS". Enjoy it~]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP. 1**

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Kini jaejoong dan kedua anaknya tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya di Vancouver, Canada. Semua properti yang mereka miliki di Korea sudah mereka jual semua, termasuk mansion keluarga jaejoong, apartment pribadi jaejoong, mobil jaejong, sampai hotel dan perusahaannya yang dia rintis dari awal pun kini sudah dia serahkan kepada sepupu nya yang bernama himchan untuk dikelola. Tidak sepenuhnya diserahkan, jaejoong tetap memantau dan menerima gaji serta dividen dari perusahaannya.

Mereka memulai semuanya dari nol. Jaejoong dan kedua orangtuanya membuka sebuah kedai masakan korea di Granville Island yaitu sebuah pulau yang dijadikan pasar. Diawal mereka menjalankan bisnis ini, kedai yang mereka punya hanya kedai kecil dan pengunjung yang datang pun hanya oang – orang asia yang kebetulan bekerja disana. Tapi sekarang pengunjung yang datang terkadang sampai tidak bisa mendapatkan meja untuk makan, ini semua berkat bantuan dari Kris. Dokter yang membantu jaejoong saat dia melahirkan dulu. Kenapa jaejoong bisa berada di Canada dan ada kris disana bersamanya?

Itu karena sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, jaejoong akhirnya luluh juga dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan kris. Dua tahun pertama kepindahannya dari korea, jaejoong beserta orangtua dan kedua anaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Heilongjiang, yaitu kota tempat kelahiran appanya. Di China pun sebenarnya hanggeng memiliki beberapa perusahaan juga yang bergerak dibidang peternakan, pertanian dan perkebunan. Tapi itu semua hanya dikendalikan dari korea, sekarang sejak mereka pindah kembali ke China, dia kembali masuk kantor.

Heechul membantu jaejoong untuk mengurusi kedua buah hati jaejoong yang sangat tampan dan lucu – lucu itu. Dengan sabar jaejoong menjaga dan mengurus kedua anaknya tanpa seorang suami disampingnya.

.

.

**#Flashback 5 tahun lalu**

Suatu hari ketika jaejoong sedang menjemur anaknya dihalaman depan rumah keluarga mereka, kris datang dengan balutan kaos polos berwarna putih dan celana jeans abu - abu yang pas menutupi kaki jenjang nya, jangan lupakan kacamata minus yang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nya, serta tatanan rambut blonde nya yang agak panjang dan sengaja dibuat acak – acakan. (bayangin si kris zaman MAMA)

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris didepan rumahnya dan china pula. Karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu lagi sejak jaejoong keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan pindah ke China.

Setelah hampir 2 bulan tidak bertemu akhirnya, mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi. Kenapa kris bisa mengetahui dimana sekarang jaejoong tinggal sedangkan mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali saja selama ini. Itu semua karena campur tangan heechul. Sejak awal bertemu dengan jaejoong, kris sudah menyampai kan ketertarikan nya akan jaejoong kepada heechul. Dan heechul yang merupakan ibu – ibu pecinta pria china yang tampan dan tinggi dengan senang hati menerima kris sebagai calon menantu nya. Mereka pindah pun kris diberitahu oleh heechul, tanpa sepengetahuan hanggeng dan jaejoong tentunya.

Kenapa kris baru datang setelah 2 bulan kepindahannya ke China, itu karena Kris harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya di korea sebagai Dokter magang, setelah itu dia kembali ke China lagi untuk kembali bekerja di Rumah Sakit Swasta di Beijing. Tapi karena jaejoong ada di Kota Heilongjiang maka Kris memutuskan untuk bekerja di salah satu Rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu.

Jaejoong menyuruh kris masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan mansion keluarga atau pun rumah nya dulu saat masih bersama changmin. Dengan dibantu oleh kris yang sebenarnya sudah ditolak oleh jaejoong, mereka berdua beserta dengan kedua anak yang masing – masing digendong oleh jaejoong dan kris memasuki rumah. Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, aniya?

Jaejoong kemudian mempersilahkan kris untuk duduk, saat jaejoong berniat akan mengambil sehun dari gendongan kris, kris malah melarangnya.

"Biar saja mereka disini. Aku tahu akan canggung jika hanya kita berdua tanpa ada anak – anak. Lagi pula, anak mu yang manis ini begitu lelap tidur dalam gendonganku. Kau tidak keberatan kan jae?"

"ba.. baiklah jika itu mau mu. Toh sehun juga tidak menangis."

"Jja duduk lah, pasti kau kaget kenapa aku ada disini setelah hampir 2 bulan kita tidak berjumpa."

"Ne aku sangat penasaran." Jaejoong pun duduk sambil mengambil botol susu yang sudah disediakan oleh maidnya tadi setelah jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.

Akhirnya kris pun menceritakan dari awal bagaimana proses operasi kelahiran ketiga aak jaejoong, sampai akhir nya kris bisa mendapatkan info lengkap tentang jaejoong dari ibunya danh tujuan kris datang menemui jaejoong saat ini.

Sekarang kris sudah berpindah tempat duduk disamping jaejoong dengan masih sambil menggendong sehun yang merupakan duplikat jaejoong. Tangan kanan kris menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang bebas.

"Jaejoong, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan membingungkan buat mu. Tapi aku benar – benar tulus mencintai sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu. Dan aku juga telah jatuh cinta pada kedua, ani.. maksudku ketiga anak mu. Jadi mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku? Aku tidak akan buru – buru meminta mu untuk segera mendampingi ku, aku tahu kau masih belum siap." Ditatap nya wajah cantik jaejoong yang semakin cantik.

"Kris-ssi… ini sangat…. Mendadak.. aku… aku belum bisa…." Jawab jaejoong terbata

"Aniya, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Nanti saja, aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkannya lagi. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Saranghae Kim Jaejoong."

"Kris-ssi…." Jaejoong menatap kris penuh arti.

"It's ok my love… Aku harus ke Rumah sakit lagi. Jika anak – anak ada keluhan dan akan melakukan imunisasi, cari aku saja di Rumah Sakit Heilongjiang."

"Ah, kau pindah disini yang sekarang. Baiklah, bulan depan anak – anak harus diimunisasi kan? Kami akan datang ke tempat mu." Jawab jaejoong lembut dengan senyuman. Ini pertama kalinya jaejoong tersennyum untuk pria asing lain dalam hidupnya.

"Senyum mu sangat manis jae. Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Jaejoong yang dipuji seperti itu tersipu malu

"Aku bukan yeoja yang mudah dirayu seperti itu kris-ssi"

"Ok, I'm sorry. Dan bisa kan jangan panggil aku dengan embel – embel ssi lagi? Aku sangat tidak nyaman. Kris saja terdengar lebih baik."

"Baik kalau itu mau mu, tapi kau juga cukup memanggil ku dengan jaejoong saja, jangan my love. Saat ini kita kan belum mempunyai hubungan apa – apa. Aku tidak mau orang salah paham."

"Ok. No problem jaejoongie~" jawab kris dengan nada yang menggoda

"Aish kau ini."

.

.

**#End Flashback**

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kris yang selalu berusaha untuk mendekati jaejoong dan kedua anaknya dengan berbagai cara. Memang cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh kris untuk meluluhkan hati jaejoong yaitu hampir 2 tahun lebih. Akhirnya semua itu berbuah manis, kris mendapatkan hati jaejoong dan kedua anaknya. Mereka pun sekarang sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar 5 tahun lamanya.

Walaupun kris dan jaejoong sudah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama, mereka belum membicarakan soal pernikahan. Kedua orangtua mereka sudah mendesak mereka berdua untuk segera menikah, apalagi kedua anak jaejoong yang selama hidupnya hanya mengenal sosok kris sebagai figur seorang ayah. Kedua anak jaejoong pun memanggil kris dengan sebutan Daddy Wu.

Kris bukannya tidak ingin menikahi jaejoong, tapi kris terlalu memikirkan perasaan jaejoong yang masih belum siap. Walaupun mereka sekarang sudah tinggal bersama dirumah yang kris beli, tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan, hanya sebatas saling memuaskan satu sama lain tanpa berhubungan badan. Jaejoong tidak ingin hamil diluar nikah.

.

.

.

**#Other Place**

"Eomma! Dimana seragam sekolah baru ku?" teriak seorang anak laki – laki dari dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Changmin ah, batu cari seragam anak mu itu, aku harus menyiapkan makanan dan pergi kerja. Aku bisa telat." Ucap victoria

"..." tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, changmin berjalan menuju kamar anaknya luhan.

"Appa, cepat carikan seragam baru ku. Aku tidak boleh telat masuk sekolah, ini hari pertama setelah kenaikan kelas. Aku ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengan jongin hyung appa." Rengek luhan manja kepada appanya.

Changmin lalu mencari seragam yang luhan maksud. Lalu memberikannya pada luhan.

"Appa pakaikan. Palli! Nanti eomma marah jika aku lelet."

"Ne akan appa pakaikan." Changmin pun berjongkok lalu memakai kan seragam untuk luhan. Setelah selesai, chnagmin menuntun luhan keluar dari kamar lalu sarapan bersama dimeja makan. Sesampainya dimeja makan, mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang.

10 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai makan. Dan victoria buru – buru merapikan pakaiannya dan mengajak luhan untuk berangkat.

"Changmin ah, jangan lupa cuci piring lalu bereskan rumah yah. Aku tidak ada waktu. Kau kan tahu aku sibuk. Ayo luhanie sayang."

"Bye appa"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan changmin seorang diri. Tanpa bicara, dengan gesit changmin membereskan meja makan lalu mencuci piring – piring dan gelas kotor. Ini lah pekerjaan sehari – harinya sejak 7 tahun terakhir ini. Menjadi seorang pengangguran dan terkadang buruh serabutan.

Setelah changmin mencuci piring dan membereskan rumah, dia bergegas untuk pergi ke pasar terdekat untuk menjadi buruh panggul ikan dan daging. Dia tidak mau bergantung sepenuhnya kepada victoria. Setidaknya diharus punya uang pegangan walaupun tidak sebanding dengan apa yang victoria dapatkan.

Lalu kemana bisnis yang selama ini changmin jalani, bangkrut. Sejak changmin diberitakan selingkuh, lalu bercerai dengan istri namja nya lalu kemudian dia dicoret dari keluarga shim, semuanya langsung lenyap begitu saja. Investor menarik semua sahamnya dan gendung perusahaannya terbakar dengan disengaja. Changmin juga diusir dari rumahnya bersama jaejoong dulu.

Saat dia mencari kerja pun, semua perusahaan tempat dia melamar kerja menolaknya mentah – mentah. Namanya yang agung itu harus diblacklist dari dunia bisnis. Dan changmin sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah ulah dari ayahnya. Ayahnya memang masih sangat berpengaruh di dunia bisnis korea dan asia. Maka dari itu, cara satu – satunya adalah dia bekerja serabutan.

Perusahan sang ibu mertua pun bangkrut, kini wanita licik itu berada diRumah Sakit Jiwa karena depresi. Awalnya victoria menyalahkan semuanya kepada changmin. Tapi dia sadar ini juga kesalahannya dan dia berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan berpisah dari changmin. Akhirnya victoria lah yang memutuskan untuk bekerja. Beruntung namanya yang sebenarnya diblack list juga bisa diterima oleh perusahaan China yang tidak bekerja sama dengan Shim Corp dan kebetulan pemilik perusahaa itu adalah teman victoria saat di China dulu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sesuai permintaan kalian, aku buat sequelnya... Gimana? Tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya? Disini apa kyuminnya aku buat cerai aja? **

**Kasian lah ming oppa lebih kurus gak chubby lagi kann.. terus tiap nyanyi disamping evil, pasti mereka menjauh gitu.. huffftt...**

**Semoga kalian gak bosan yahhh baca sequelnya dan semoga chapternya gak panjang...**

**NB: Ada yang minta pin BB, Line, KaTo dan No Telepon waktu itu lewat PM, aku kasih Pin nya aja dulu ne...**

**PIN : 7CF17141**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balas review:**

**Guest: ok ini udah aku buat sequelnya yahhhh... ahh, klo mau silahkan nyantumin nama biar klo aku balas, gak salah balas, habis Cuma guest aja.. heheh.. gomawo udah baca ne...**

**Guest (ewidiani): sippp.. udah muncul nih sequelnya.. keep RnR nee... gomawo..**

** : sippo, ini udah dibuat lah sequelnya... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Dewa0478: ok ini udah lanjut ne.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Yuu: neeee... ini udah lanjut kok.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Hyenakim501: neee, ini udah muncul sequelnya.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Minjaeboo: doneee... udah dibuat sequelnya... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**PandaPandaTaoris: hahaha... yunho nya udah aku simpen dilemari boneka beruang ku.. hihihi.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: jadi gimana nih? Aku hapus aja sequelnya? ~.^**

** 1: ini udah keluar nihh.. harus rajin review ne.. hehhehe... gomawo..**

**BibiGembalaSapi: iya, klo minha pernah.. ohh jadi minha itu bibigembalasapi? Kkkk... aku minta dikirimin susu segar ne... #apalah**

**Cho ri rin: ne, ini udah mulai awal penderitaan chwang pabbo... hihihi... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Cacacahwang: iya sayang, update nihhh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Dee: sipp... udah aku lanjut nih sistt... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guixianstan: ne ini udah aku buat sequel kokk... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

** .7: ne, mari kita buat si pabbo itu menyesal nee.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Kissjjeje: makasih yaahhh... iyaaaa ini udah sequell... \(^^)/ keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Mimi: aigoo jadi malu dibilang keren.. iya ini udah sequel.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Ega EXOkpopers: sipp, ini udah dibuat.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Dewi15: gomawo udah suka sama FF ini neee... yippiee... ini udah update.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: nee ini semangat banget... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Ari phantomhive: ok ini udah dibuat lahh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Gothiclolita89: hahaha.. gpp... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Lolly ChocoChwang: ok fineee, ini muncul sequelnya yahhh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Shanzec: akan aku coba buat si paboo nelongso... hahaha... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Farahauliaputri21: Ne! Ini udah aku buat sequelnya yaahhh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Ndaa: okokok... ini udah dibuat sequelnya.. i hope you like it.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**4shizun: ok ini udah publish yahh.. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

** .96: iyaa ini udah aku buat yahh... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**D: iyaa.. gomawo.. aku sekarang bodo amat lah mau rivew sedikit atau gak... hahaha, amin klo bisa jadi penulis... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: iya ini buat dibuat. keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Guest: gpp, toh kebetulan aku dapat inspirasi baru dari teman ku. Hehehe... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**

**Reader: iya ini udah aku buat sequelnya... keep RnR ne... gomawo..**


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION

JEONGMAL MIANHE CHINGU AH~~

LAPTOP KU RUSAK NYA MALAH MAKIN PARAH NIH, AKU JADI BELUM BISA NGELANJUTIN FF INI. SEBAGAI PERMINTAAN MAAF, AKU BUAT ONE SHOOT SAJA YAH.. INI PUN AKU NGETINYA DI HP, JADI KALAU BANYAK TYPO DAN GAK JELAS HARAP DIMAKLUMI...

HUHUHU... AKU MAU NANGIS LAH LAPTOP KU MALAH MAKIN PARAH.. AWALNYA CUMA KIPAS INTERNALNYA AJA MATI, SEKARANG MALAH MATI TOTAL.. GOSHH!

KARENA LAPTOP KU BELUM BENAR DAN BULAN JANUARI DEPAN AKU SIDANG, JADI AKU UPDATE LAGI AKHIR BULAN JANUARI AJA YAHH.. SYUKUR - SYUKUR KALAU BISA UPDATE DI HARI ULANG TAHUNNYA JAEJOONG...

MOHON DOA NYA YAHH BIAR BISA LULUS SIDANG DENGAN NILAI A... AMIN... KKKKKK~~~

GOMAWO ALL.. MAAFKAN KETERLAMBATAN AKU YAH...

SARANGHAE...!


End file.
